Sara King
by Sara K M
Summary: Sarah King and Grant Williams discuss something he ashamed of.


**Disclaimer: Sara King and Grant willaims are owned by Kelly Long. **

**This story takes place between _Sarah's Garden _and _Lily's Wedding Quilt._**

Sarah King's heart filled with joy again as she looked at Grant Williams. She still couldn't believe after all that trouble last year, they were now engaged to be married. _But it wasn't trouble, truly, _her heart reminded her as Grant's blue eyes stared into hers. _It was all a part of Der Herr's plan. _

Pulling her closer to him as they stepped into the barn, he heard the sheep bleat excessively. "I agree. That doesn't sound very good."

Sarah pressed herself closer to Grant, loving the energy that poured through her when his body touched hers. Although their ewe was making plenty of noise, the barn still felt private. It was just her and Grant alone with the animals. The summer sunshine peaking in only added to the intimacy.

Carefully, he knelt in front of the sheep and looked her in the eye. "It's going to be all right."

The ewe bleated back at him, sounding as if the pain increased with every moment.

Grant shook his head and began examining the sheep, once again, moving carefully so not to startle her.

Sarah smiled softly, loving his tender way with animals, while her eyes roamed his body. She could see his muscles move under his shirt, and she licked her lips.

"I think she has a bit of louse fly," said Grant finally, petting the ewe gently as she still bleated.

Sarah sighed, staring at the thick wool still covering the sheep. "I should have sheared her earlier, but summer has just barely started, and the spring was rather chilly…"

Grant stood up and wrapped her snug in his arms. "Don't blame yourself," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear in way that made her heart pound. Their lips met, and Sarah felt everything explode inside of her.

After several blissful moments Grant's lips landed on her neck, sucking on the skin there.

A part of Sarah had wondered if their passion may have been fueled by their forbidden relationship, but that obviously wasn't the case. Since becoming engaged, Sarah's insides danced even more whenever he touched her. "More," she whispered, without thinking.

He reached under her chin to remove her kapp. Then he suddenly froze. Backing away several feet, he said "Sarah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have compromised you like that. I know it's not the will of Der Herr."

Sarah's mind swarmed with confusion. The ewe still bleated in the background. Then suddenly she realized that Grant had been about to take off her kapp. While they were unmarried. "Yes, well. I should start shearing the ewe," she said as she turned to leave.

"Yes," Grant's voice could be heard behind her. "I'm sorry. I suppose you don't trust me anymore. I've dishonored you. It's just hard, Sarah. Harder than I thought it would be."

Sarah stopped but didn't turn around. "What do you mean?"

She could hear Grant's deep sigh from behind her back. "I'm afraid I've been… intimate with another woman Sarah. In college. I'm not proud of it. I know now that it wasn't what Der Herr wished. But my feelings for you are so much stronger than they were for her. And I can't seem to control. Forget about it. I'm not worth of you," he grumbled.

Sarah wasn't certain how to respond to this. The idea that her husband would have shared his body with a woman beside her would have never occurred to her. Anger flashed through her as she thought of someone touching Grant in a way only a wife should. In a way only _she should._ She knew Grant had been raised Englisch, but they fit together so well already that sometimes she forgot how different their lives had been.

At the same time, it was obvious by the tone in his voice how ashamed he was of his past behavior. She knew her parents would be horrified that they were discussing such intimacies before their wedding, but at the moment, Sarah felt compelled to comfort Grant.

She turned around and stared into his sad eyes. She hated to see them without that sparkle. "Grant, no one is worthy of Der Herr's love. Not you, or me, or anyone here. But with baptism, we are all redeemed. You've been baptized, so there is no need to worry about doing something against Der Herr."

"But what about… you?" he asked, so softly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"I can… forgive you, too," she said, realizing it was true as the words came out of her mouth. "I love you, Grant." The look on his face was brighter than the morning sun. Brighter than the day of their engagement.

They had shared so much since they met last year, including discussing his parents' deaths, her father's heart attack, and their struggle with their feelings for each other before he'd become Amish. Since their engagement, they'd praised Der Herr together in worship and planned their life together.

But none of those things seemed to bond each other as much as this moment. From the beginning, Grant had insisted they would always tell each other the truth, but this was different. The trust that Grant had in her, that he was willing to share his large mistakes, was astounding to Sarah. "Would you be willing to pray with me? For more control until the wedding?" she asked him, staring right into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes," he agreed automatically. "I love you, Sarah. And Der Herr. I'm so grateful to him, and I don't want to disappoint him anymore."

The ewe bleated loudly again, shaking her rump at the same time.

"And then I'll need to shear that sheep!" Sarah added with a laugh.


End file.
